


Moondance

by Riffler



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, moonlight tease dance forest scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffler/pseuds/Riffler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special scent wakes Logan in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

She'd been here, maybe an hour ago, tops. Her scent was lingerin', driftin' slowly throughout the room, but especially strong on my pillow where her fingers had brushed. But it wasn't that that woke me. She's so familiar to me, her sweet scent is a balm that makes me feel secure and right, and only makes my slumber deepen.

What woke me was I somehow knew she'd been here and had left without comin' to bed or wakin' me. That feelin', a loss, like I missed somethin' important, is what finally disturbed me enough to stop my snoozin' an make me open my eyes. First thing I did was feel the bed next to me even though I knew she wasn't there. Automatic.

I sniffed my pillow again, sniffed deep of the air in the room. Underneath her main scent was a special kind of dizzyin' perfume, one that urged me to get outta that bed an' go find her. She wanted me to hunt her, to seek her out. This was a game she was playin', and she was waitin' for me, somewhere, right now.

Tryin' to find my shirt an' shoes in the dark was wastin' time so I left the room with only my sweatpants on. Her scent was drawin' me down the hallway, down, past the stairwell, to her room where it got confusin' for a beat until I was past the door and picked up her trail again, a sure line to the window across from the main entrance of the mansion.

Strong there, her hands had pushed aside the drape and slipped under the window frame, slidin' it up and open. Scent of her body on the sill, where she sat before pushin' off and droppin' to the ground outside. That stops me momentarily. I imagine her hesitatin' and lookin' back before slippin' down, out. I like that she doesn't use the door.

Quickly I'm over the sill and outside too, droppin' noiselessly to the grass, stayin' low in a crouch, lookin' around me carefully. Moonlight silvers the bricks, the sculpted shrubs. Night shadows pool on the ground. A wisp o' scent tells me she's headin' toward the little patch of woods close to the boat dock. I follow it easily, keepin' low and silent, strugglin' not to get too riled up an' excited the closer I get to her. I pause to center my mind an' calm myself.

Once in the thin woods, her trail leads me to the farthest side, away from the blue-white halogen glare of the dock lights and into the more or less dim and tangled underbrush of this tiny patch of wild. I need to see her, to touch her. I'm ghosting past the leaves she just brushed against and her essence rises alive an' pulsing to my nose.

I hear her ahead. She's singin' softly, her voice breathy and sweet. Slowly I creep toward her, silent, cautious. Should I make a sound, let her know I'm here? There, movement, I see her now, slowly turnin', arms raised, moonlight washin' over her. She is in a small clearing an' she's dancin', her supple body swayin' gracefully to her softly hummed song.

Closer, closer, I hunker down and lightly rustle the leaves at my feet. A subtle change in her movements, she's heard, and she knows I'm watchin'. She turns gracefully, dancin' closer to me. I catch her scent, full, strong, and before I think about what I'm doin' I have leapt from the brush to crouch before her. She steps close, hot hands stroke my face, my hair, trailing across my shoulders before she moves away. I'm helpless. I follow, reaching, but she skips playfully away from me.

She turns. Her arms lift, she strokes her hands down her body, fluid an' graceful. They stop at her waist, an' she pulls her shirt off, quick, tossin' it aside. Her milky skin glows silver-white, awash with moonlight. I can't help it, I reach for her again but a small gesture stops my hand. She's runnin' this. I tell myself to just hold back an' let her do what she's come here to do. Patience is a virtue, isn't it?

She's teasin' me now. I like it. She's close, I feel the heat comin' off her. She's circlin' me, touchin', strokin' my body, kissin' here an' there, dancin' away, comin' near again. I'm on fire. All I can do to not grab her...but this is better. Anticipation. My mouth is almost waterin'. Her scent is hot an' ripe.

Dizzy. I close my eyes, gettin' control, some, anyway. When I open 'em she's away from me, how she moved so quick an' quiet, I don't know. But she's over there, a forest nymph, emergin' from the shadows to claim me again. Does she know her comin' and goin' like this is makin' me crazy? I watch her approach, movin' sleek an' sensual, like a cat. I jerk helplessly when her hand touches my lower belly. Her fingers pull, she's takin' my sweatpants off. Gettin' them past my erection is a struggle, one she's enjoyin' as much as me. Hold back though, wait. Wait.

I'm naked. Her eyes are on me, her expression one of want. Feels so good, her lookin' at me like that. I turn a little so she can see my body better, all etched in moonglow. I know I look good by the hunger in her eyes. She comes close, takes my hands, guides them to her hips. Crouching, my lips graze her soft belly while my fingers fumble to unbutton and unzip. Slowly I pull her jeans off her. No panties to cut this time. Explosion of scent now. My hands return to her hips, pull her closer, take a deep lungful of her luscious perfume. Crude, maybe. I do it without thinking. I want to bathe in her scent. She draws in a quick breath an' her hands clutch my hair, my shoulders. Her hips rock forward. Okay, she likes it. She knows how it is.

Now she lies down before me. Draws me with, she is on her back with her legs parted, she's moaning, is it my name? God, I almost come when I hear it. I kneel between her legs, my fingers find her cleft, wet and warm, ready for me. My touch makes her shudder and cry out. She pulls me frantically, closer, her body risin' to meet me. I guide myself and she grabs my hips, pulling me into her, hard.

She wants it just a little rough, then, an' that's what I give. But I'm careful, so careful, too. Never to hurt. I'm hunched over her, I nip her breasts gently, I kiss her mouth hard, she bites my lips an' scratches my back. There's a tigress inside her. Always knew there was. Took me to bring it out.

Our passion crests together, an' we make the little patch of woods around us ring with our cries. A sleepy bird actually crashes away in fright at the noise. Our bodies are sparklin' with sweat, it glitters in the moon's light. I feel like I could stay this way forever, but soon enough I roll to my side so I'm not crushin' her, takin' her with so she's close an' facin' me. I see then she's cryin' just a little. It scares me at first, those tears, thought I'd hurt her somehow. But no. She says they're happy tears, tears of love. She tells me she never knew what real happiness was, 'til she met me. An' I tell her the same.

Walkin' back, slow, meanderin' really, we stop often to kiss an' hug, delayin' the separation. It's almost mornin'. A day to get by before we can be together again. So long. We each have our responsibilities. But I got it in my mind we're gonna meet here again, tonight, late, and this time we'll take it slow and quiet, an' savor it. The image is so alive in my head I stop an' whisper it to her, my hands touchin' her in the places she likes. She's touchin' me too. She whispers back maybe we left our woodsy hiding place too soon. Got an hour or so 'til daylight. Nothin' else really needs to be said. We turn around as one.

Figure if we're a little late gettin' back, well, the world ain't gonna end.


End file.
